Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8(-6z-5)-7(1-5z)}$
Distribute the ${8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {8(}\gray{-6z-5}{)} - 7(1-5z) $ $ {-48z-40} - 7(1-5z) $ Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -48z-40 {-7(}\gray{1-5z}{)} $ $ -48z-40 {-7+35z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-48z + 35z} {-40 - 7}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-13z} {-40 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-13z} {-47}$ The simplified expression is $-13z-47$